Αγαπά
by ikaira
Summary: Conjunto de Oneshorts Αγαπά - Amores : "Porque há várias formas de amar, mas somente um amor: o que Ama" NEJIxTENTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Αγαπά**

**(Amores)**

**"Porque há várias formas de amar, mas somente um amor: o que Ama"**

**Ludus**

"_**O amor... não se irrita..."**_

**1Co 13:5**

Fala sério!

A barriga dela doía de tanto que já havia rido –e ainda o estava a fazer– daquela expressão emburrada de Neji. Era no mínimo cômico ver o Hyuuga, sempre tão sério, birrar como criança, com direito a bico, braços cruzados e bochechas infladas.

Ela só havia comentado inocentemente, jogada na cama de lençois desarrumados, o quanto Niato –o mais novo simbol sexy de Konoha– era realmente atraente. Que pela boca que tinha devia beijar muito bem, e que, talvez, ela experimentasse um dia desses em que saíssem de missão –coisa que estava acontecendo com frequencia demasiada, segundo Neji–.

Não era ciúme, ela sabia disso, e ai de quem cogitasse a idéia que fosse. Era só... engraçado.

Engraçado como a vez em que ela birrou com ele do mesmo modo por motivo semelhante. Na verdade, eles faziam isso com frequência. Essa coisa de se provocarem e se riem do modo... engraçado com o qual ficavam devido a situação.

Sentado ao pé da cama, Neji balançava a cabeça negativamente naquilo que as risadas da morena iam diminuindo gradativamente. As pernas deixaram o ar e se assentaram no colchão. O corpo parou de tremer e os olhos se fixaram nas costas nuas do Hyuuga a sua frente.

-Você, as vezes, parece uma criança. E muitas outras me faz se sentir uma. –ele disse parecendo derrotado.

Felina, engatinhou por sobre a cama logo enlaçando o pescoço dele colando-se ao próprio.

-E não é divertido? –brincou.

-É irritante. –sorriu.

Neji virou-se rápido voltando a pôr o corpo dela de volta deitado na cama arrancando-lhe uma gargalhada.

-Vai mesmo sair com aquele cara? –perguntou prendendo-a com o próprio corpo.

-Talvez. –respondeu travessa.

Eles não tinham nada, de qualquer forma. E essa falta de compromisso lhe dava a liberdade de, talvez, experimentar a boca de Niato. Afinal, porque não?

-Um dia desses acabo me apaixonando por você. –disse ladino, com riso nos lábios descendo a boca ao pescoço dela.

-Um dia desses acabo correspondendo. –devolveu a maneira, sentindo os dentes dele lhe apertarem a carne.

Mas enquanto nada acontecia, Tenten ria em imaginar a boca de Niato que, certamente, nunca se compararia a brincar com a de Neji.

**Continua...**

__*Ludus___ é __**l**___atim, ____e___ significa __**jogo**__. Amor ludus seria um amor brincalhão, jogad, sem maiores compromisso._

_Ai que saúde disso aqui. Ai que saudade de escrever. Ai que ai, ai, ai, ai *-* _

_(nada dói, que fique claro u.U)_

_E cá estou eu, mais uma vez, com mais um fic e contando que vocês, mais uma vez, vão –ao menos– dar uma chance a, mais, uma fic minha \o/ _

_Maiores detalhes no segundo cap. isso, claro, se vocês acharem que devo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Pragma **

**πράγμα****  
><strong>

Quando colocava os pés naquele lugar sentia-se de imediata presa. Era como aquilo ali fosse uma grande jaula e um grande pássaro ditador dizia quem podia e quem não podia voar.

Agora entendia um pouco Neji.

O distrito Hyuuga transpirava poder, mas também transpirava mais alguma coisa que não a deixava respirar direito. Imaginava-se ali por uma vida, e tal pensamento a fazia arrepiar-se encolhendo o corpo em desagrado.

Sem contar que Neji e Neji Hyuuga eram pessoas tão distintas quanto água e óleo.

Uma coisa era tê-lo em seu território, algumas noites lhe esquentando o frio ou simplesmente lutando ao seu lado. Mas era diferente pisar no território dele, andar com as regras dele e, ver tudo que era verdadeiramente, ser exprimido e encaixotado em algum lugar dentro de si que possivelmente nunca mais acharia.

Aquele pessegueiro lhe confortava, na verdade, era o único lugar em todo distrito Hyuuga que sentia que podia relaxar a coluna e ser ela mesma por inteiro. Talvez porque o local tinha uma leve semelhança com o lugar deles, onde treinavam desde socos a _agarros_.

Neji estava ao seu lado e sua mão tocava a dela tão de leve que era quase imperceptível. E era exatamente disso que ela falava. De como aquela imensa gaiola impedia Neji de voar.

Estando ambos deitados sobre a grama bem cuidada do distrito Hyuuga, Tenten suspirou virando o rosto na direção de Neji. Agarrou mais forte a mão dele sentindo-o relutar em devolver o agarro, e tão delicadamente quanto achegou a mão até a dela, ele se desfez do agarro a fazendo virar novamente o rosto para o lado oposto.

-Eu estive pensando. –ele começou. –Devíamos tornar isso oficial.

Ela sorriu. E não de alegria ou algo parecido, foi mais um riso de... descrença.

Aceitar o que ele lhe oferecera implicaria em ficar ali para sempre, e ela não falava da sombra do pessegueiro, mas do distrito Hyuuga. O que significava casar com Hyuuga Neji, e não com Neji.

Impensável.

-Acho melhor não. –Tenten falou sem mais.

-Tudo bem. –ele concordou.

A mão dele correu novamente para a dela e, suavemente, a apertou. Neji.

**Continua... **

_*Pragma é do grego, e quer dizer prática, negócio. Amor pragma seria um amor um que foge de complicações, que visa o bem estar próprio. _

_Pois é, serão curtos todos os caps sem nenhum tipo de ligação. Nunca escrevi algo assim, mas sempre me agradei em lê-los. Bem, só espero fazer certo. Será algo pequeno, sem mais... Eu gostei da experiência –pelo menos enquanto a lia para mim mesma–, agora vamos ver vocês. _

_Os nomes esquisitos é, literalmente, grego. _

_As frases do começo são retiradas da bíblia (leitura recomendada), do livro de coríntios, capítulo 13 e seus diversos versículos. _

_Ah, e obrigada pela recepção tão confiante no trabalho... Sempre fico muito contente vendo que quando vocês dizem "estarei presente", realmente o fazem *-* _

_**.Ikaira.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Storge **

**στοργή**

"**... não busca os seus interesses..."**

**1Co 13:5**

O momento mais difícil na vida de Neji, certamente, fora a perda do pai. Mas ela não estava lá com ele, porém, sempre esteve em todos os outros.

Esteve com ele, por exemplo, quando ele sentira tanta raiva e jurara superar todo o clã Hyuuga como protesto, vigança, pela morte de seu pai. E tambem esteve com ele quando revogou tudo isso entendendo tanto a si mesmo como a ser clã.

Ele tambem esteve sempre ao lado dela, e de um forma tão simples e discreta que muitas das vezes ela própria não percebia. Mas bastava um olhar, um único e rápido olhar que tudo mudava e ela percebia que, por mais que se sentisse, nunca estava só.

Naquele dia ela estava ao lado dele mais uma vez. Neji estava tenso, e suas poucas palavras tornaram-se nenhuma. Ele tentava transparecer que não, mas também estava nervoso, quase que trêmulo ao lado dela. Todos eles estavam ali, o clã Hyuuga inteiro, do mais novo ao mais velho. Todos tão ansiosos como ele e... esperando por ele.

Ha alguns anos atrás, ninguém –incluindo até ela mesma e o próprio Neji– cogitará a idéia de que ele estaria ali naquele momento, em uma cerimônia para receber o clã Hyuuga em suas mãos.

-Já sentiu medo Tenten? –sussurrou Neji em seu ouvido enquanto o mais velho dos Hyuugas dizia algumas palavras.

Ela quase sorriu com a pergunta dele.

-Já. –respondeu simplesmente.

-E como é? –sussurrou mais uma vez, agora, olhando o perfil da morena.

Tenten voltou-se para encará-lo fixando os olhos em cada ponto de seu rosto de pele tão branca quanto os olhos. Olhos, que agora, estavam curiosos em cima de si, quase que infantis a fitá-la.

Afinal, como era o medo? Como descrvê-lo a alguém que julgava nunca o ter sentido?

Ela o olhou um pouco em silêncio procurando o que dizer. Talvez pudesse dar um discurso enorme sobre o que é o medo, como é sentí-lo ou como superá-lo... Mas, Neji não precisava de nada disso agora.

-Eu estou aqui agora e ainda estarei quando voltar. Não se preocupe. –disse amável.

Levou a mão até a dele enroscando os dedos uns nos outros e sorriu. Neji suspirou com o ato e fechou os olhos por um breve momento. Então ouviu seu nome sendo dito em alto e bom som. Olhou mais uma vez pra Tenten, que ainda tinha nos lábios um sorriso sincero. Sim, ela sempre estaria lá pra ele, quem sabe até abrindo mão de si mesma por ele.

-Obrigado. –sussurou a ela pela terceira vez, depositando um beijo em sua testa.

As mãos se soltaram enquanto ela fitava as costas do mais novo chefe do clã Hyuuga.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>*<em>Storge<em> é o nome da divindade grega da amizade. O amor storge visa a confiança, as similaridades, e geralmente nasce de uma amizde.

* * *

><p><strong>Hisui Ai<strong>**, MeBeSilly**: a coisa com o grego, é que as palavras dos títulos (storge, ludus...) são de origem grega ;)

E, claro, a vocês, me reverencio em um obrigada. o/

**.Ikaira.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ágape **

**αγάπη**

"_**O amor é sofredor..."**_

_**1Co 13:4**_

Ela sempre achara Sakura um ser inexplicável –pra não dizer patético–. Não entendia como alguém podia se doar tanto por alguém, simplesmente não lhe entrava na cabeça como aquilo funcionava, como era possível, como era humano!

Sem contar que o Uchiha nunca merecera metade daquela devoção toda, o que tornava tudo ainda mais ridículo e inaceitável.

Mas então foi a vez dela, e Tenten se viu tão –ou até mais– ridícula que a Haruno de cabelos rosados.

Sem perceber entregara tudo a Neji sem pedir nada em troca, deixara-se em segundo plano incontáveis vezes, sem nem cogitar a idéia de que ele poderia fazer o mesmo mas nunca o fez. E pensando mais a fundo, era estúpido pensar nisso e não sentir que fizera mal, pelo contrário, ela não se arrependia de um segundo se quer que dedicara a ele. Mesmo agora, ferida, no meio de uma batalha, sozinha e preparada para morrer.

Ela já não estava mais tão ciente de muitas coisas a sua volta, o pouco que se distinguia, era vermelho vivo com forte cheiro de ferrugem.

Ela sorriu com tudo isso.

Suas vistas estavam mais escuras agora, e os muitos gritos e gemidos que ouvira estavam cada vez mais distantes. Também respirava mais devagar, e já não doía tanto. Tentou por a mão na ferida aberta e molhada de sangue, mas notou que já não podia mais se mexer.

Sorriu mais uma vez.

Um vulto surgiu a sua frente, e apesar das vistas fracas, foi claro o sorriso perverso que pintava aqueles lábios, as mãos para o alto e uma lâmina que reluzia no sol. Não era a última visão que gostaria de ter, por isso fechou os olhos e esperou.

Quer dizer, iria morrer por uma boa causa, por pessoas que amava... Parecia justo, heróico, e ela estava satisfeita com isso. Então preparou-se para sentir o impacto do objeto cortante lhe perfurar o peito. Mas não sentiu.

Um corpo cobriu o seu e a pressão que este fazia lhe fez abrir os olhos, e o sorriso que via agora era o único que desejava ver. O que vinha acompanhado de olhos brancos.

-Não saia mais de perto de mim. –sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. Ele tossiu e o cheiro de ferrugem ficou mais forte.

Ela tentou dizer algo, agradecer talvez, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi fechar os olhos marejados com o corpo quente dele cobrindo o seu.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>*Ágape é grego, e significa amor. Amor ágape seria um amor quase divino, que não mede esforços para o bem do outro. <em>

_Pessoas felizes que amavelmente comentam... tanks ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Philia **

**φιλíα**

"**...nunca falha..."**

**1Co 13:8**

Ele havia sido bem claro quando a entregara aquele pergaminho em mãos e a mandara sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse. Havia gritado para que ela não olhasse para trás e simplesmente corresse.

Sim, ele estava no comando naquela missão e havia lhe dado uma oprdem.

Neji estava ferido, e mesmo que teimasse em permanecer de pé com a voz firme dizendo que a alcançaria logo depois, Tenten via claramente como ele estava cansado e... ferido.

Ele havia usado tanto chakara nas mãos, golpeando tantas vezes, que as mesmas sangravam –_o mesmo sangue que corria em um filete pelo canto direito da boca_–.

Faltava pouco para chegar a Konoha, o pergaminho estava em suas mãos e Neji já lhe tinha ordenado, então era só correr e sua missão estaria cumprida. E um ANBU só tem uma única missão... cumprir a missão.

O Hyuuga de olhos perolados, cobertos pela máscara de pássaro, gritou "_vai" _para ela, virando-se logo em seguida para lutar. E nas condições em que ele se encontrava, aquela, certamente, seria sua última luta.

Tenten viu as folhas se mexendo, sabendo que a qualquer momento vários ninjas surgiriam das árovores, e tudo que ela precisava fazer era acatar a ordem de Neji e correr. Mas, seus pés travaram no chão, suas mãos apertaram o pergaminho e, por baixo da máscara de panda, seus olhos se arregalaram.

E apesar das ordens que lhe foram dadas, ela esqueceu-se de ser ANBU e lutou... ao lado de Neji.

Tsunade suspirava em sua mesa com os cotovelos apoiados nela e as mãos segurando o queixo com os olhos cansados mirando os dois jovens a sua frente. Apertando a máscara de panda nas mãos, Tenten sabia que havia cometido um erro, e um erro grave. -O que tem a me dizer Mitsashi? Sabe como aquele pergaminho era importante, não sabe? E também deve saber o que acontece agora. –indagou Tsunade.

Sim, Tenten sabia. Mas, não se arrependia um minuto se quer de ter feito o que fez. E olhar Neji enfaixado ao seu lado, ainda que de muletas, lhe confirmava isso estava. Pois, ele estava ali... vivo.

-Eu... –começou, mas foi interrompida.

-Ela estava cumprindo ordens. –Neji disse firme. –E o que quer tenha que ser, que seja pra mim.

-Muito bem. –Tsunade começou dando mais um suspiro. –Você está fora da ANBU Hyuuga Neji. Sinto muito. –sussurou no final.

-Hai. –Neji reverenciou dando as costas e saindo.

Tenten viu a atitude do dele e a confiança de um olhar totalmente despido de arrependimentos. ANBU's ou não, eles ainda eram um time. A máscara de panda foi posta em cima da mesa da Hokage, e imitando o gesto do amigo, seguiu-o.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>*<em>Philia<em> é uma palavra grega, e significa altruísmo, generosidade. O amor philia é um amor sem interesse, que visa o bem estra do outro não se importando consigo mesmo.

* * *

><p>Bem, pra quem ainda tem dúvidas do porque desses nomes esquisitos (pragma, ludus...) aí vai o esclarecimento. Tive a idéia quando li sobre "amor", a palavra em si, na wikipedia. E havia uma parte assim:<p>

" _Alan John Lee, formou uma teoria chamada Estilos de amor. Lee identificou seis tipos básicos em sua teoria:_

_Eros__ - um amor apaixonado fundamentado e baseado na aparência física _

_Psiquê__ - um amor "espiritual", baseado na mente e nos sentimentos eternos _

_Ludus__ - o amor que é jogado como um jogo; amor brincalhão _

_Storge__ - um amor afetuoso que se desenvolve lentamente, com base em similaridade _

_Pragma__ - pragmática amor, amor que visualiza apenas o momento e a necessidade temporária, do agora. _

_Mania - amor altamente emocional; instável; o estereótipo de amor romântico _

_Ágape__ - amor altruísta; espiritual " _

_Wikipedia*_

Então, foi assim que **Amores** nasceu. ;)

* * *

><p><em>p.s<em>: sobre a última one, se eles morreram ou não... Bem, deixo a critério de vocês. Eu prefiro imaginar que não, finais deprimentes me deprimem .skaks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eros**

**Ἔ****ρως**

Ela nunca o vira ou o sentira tão... persuasivo. E não eram as mãos, fingidamente inocentes, que lhe roçavam a pele das costas desde a pélvis a nuca, ou os lábios que, ora ou outra em um acidente totalmente premeditado alisavam seu pescoço, que lhe dizia isso.

Muito pelo contrário. Na verdade, o que lhe fazia realmente arrepiar os pêlos e tremer por dentro era o ato mais visivelmente inofensivo de todos os que ele podia praticar: o sorriso.

Era o ato raro que aquela boca de lábios finos entortando-se preguiçosamente para a esquerda desenhando no rosto dele um convite tão explícito que chegava a lhe constranger no meio de toda aquela gente.

Hinata estava linda de branco, e tão feliz sorrindo sendo levada em uma valsa pelos braços de Naruto, parecia um anjo. E esse pensamento fazia com que Tenten se sentisse a mais ordinária dos demônios.

E não pelo fato de pensar em Hinata como um anjo, mas o fato de Hinata está transpirando pureza enquanto ela... Kuso! Neji simplesmente obscurecia sua mente de uma forma que ela não gostava de pensar. Ele a levava a pensamentos tão humanos, que a própria se escandalizava com até onde sua mente era capaz de ir.

E a mesma valsa que embalava a pureza de Hinata e Naruto, levava os pés de ambos –_dela e Neji_– em um pra lá dois pra cá. No meio disso tudo, ela se esforçava a desviar os olhos dos dele, reprimindo o ofego que desejava dar e toda aquela quentura, surgida sabe-se lá Kami de onde, que lhe desconfortava.

Se não contasse com a presença de muitos outros ali, certamente já teria gritado implorando para que ele parasse e a deixasse em paz. Neji tinha daquilo, de enlouquecê-la a ponto dela mesma se convencer dessa loucura e praticá-la esquecendo de todo o resto nos braços dele.

Não que tivessem, de fato, algo esclarecido e concreto. E isso, por muitas vezes, a fez se xingar exageradamente em frente do espelho. Também, não que se importasse com alguma coisa a respeito disso.

Mas, o que podia fazer? Talvez muitas coisas. Porém, o que queria fazer? Exatamente nada. Tinha que admitir, era algo meio vadio, mas gostava de ter... de sentir.

Sim, ela não queria fazer nada. Nada, além de, é claro, esperar em agonia que aquela dança acabasse e ele a puxasse para fora dali. Pois, por mais que se xingasse por isso na frente do espelho, Tenten sabia que era recíproco. E que assim como ela, Neji queimava por dentro do mais puro e descarado desejo.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>*<em>Eros<em> é o nome de um deus grego, também conhecido por Cupido. Amor Eros, seria um amor mais carnal, ligado a atração física.

Mandando um popular, é sacanagem mesmo.

* * *

><p>Eu sei, eu sei, esse cap merecia um hentai tenso por conta do nome e por conta do que o nome representa. Mas, quem acompanha a Ikaira aqui, sabe que ela não escreve hentai \o

Então, por mais que o amor Eros mereça ser relatado da forma hentai que ele é –ksaks– isso é máximo que vos ofereço o

E, claro... Ikaira grata por quem anda acompanhando :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Psiquê**

**ψυχή**

"**... tudo crê, tudo espera..."**

**1Co 13:7**

Aqueles eram momentos raros, momentos em que Neji sorria. E não só sorria, seus músculos estavam relaxados e a postura sempre tão altiva e ereta, dava lugar a ombros mais caídos, mais... humanos. E também haviam os olhos, que perdiam a seriedade impressa neles e chegavam até a ficar... coloridos.

E ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhar. Se perdia admirando de modo quase idólatra a figura dele a sua frente.

Só podia ser algum tipo de doença, ou algo parecido. Quem sabe um ninjutso tão perfeitamente enganoso que, mais do que qualquer outro, fazia a ilusão da realidade se tornar real.

Tenten não tinha a menor idéia se ele sentia-se assim também na presença dela, e era inevitável não pensar que podia está fazendo o papel mais bobo de toda a sua vida –_dessa, e se por ventura existisse, a vindoura_–.

Ela sabia que ele tinha defeitos, e muitos até, mas simplismente, as vezes –_muitas das vezes_– os olhos eram cegos a todos eles, e só enxergavam a perfeição, que tão imperfeita quanto qualquer outra, a cegava.

Não sabia mais o que havia dito que arrancara o sorriso dos lábios de Neji, mas também não estava muito interessada em saber. Talvez, mais tarde, se esforçace em lembrar o que fora, só para poder falar de novo e, de novo, ver a face alva ser iluminada pelo o que ela denominava... explêndido.

Neji parou de sorrir e a olhou, em seus traços ela não podia ler muito além do que ele permitia que lesse, e aquilo parecia ainda mais magnífico do que saber tudo sobre e ele.

A curiosidade aguçava algumas vezes, mas no momento em que aquelas mãos tocavam a dela prórpia, era suprida qualquer falta de saber e, novamente, nada importava.

Esparramados sobre a grama –_e não parecia haver cenário melhor para ilustrar o clichê_– se olharam, ele já com o riso encerrado, e ela acabando de ter um brotando nos lábios. Com as mãos unidas, sua boca foi molhada pela dele do modo mais inocentemente lascívio que conhecia.

-Neji...

-Hum?

-Quando foi que comecei a te amar?

-No instante em que eu te amei.

-E quando foi isso?

-Sempre.

**.Ikaira.**

* * *

><p><em>*Psiquê é uma palavra grega, e significa tanto borboleta como alma. Foi uma personagem da mitologia grega, amante de Eros (Cupido). O amor Psiquê seria um amor aterno, baseado na mente.<em>

* * *

><p><em>E assim damos fim a esse conjunto de ones, Amores. Como sempre, foi maravilhoso escrever para vocês. Obrigada. <em>


End file.
